geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Cain Dainsulf Argol
Cain Dainsulf Argol is an Original Character by Gemini Drake. History Cain Argol was originally a character for the cancelled project Beyond Infinity. The game was in production in early 2008 as a massive Nintendo cross-over game similar to Rakenzarn Tales. However, the plug was pulled when Gemini discovered the RPG Maker VX game, Legend of Light created by RikuCotton that had a plot similar to Beyond Infinity and a character with the same characteristics as Cain. To avoid controversy and plagiarism claims, the decision was made to avoid grief. Cain's history in the game is a very complex one, as he is a part of a race of people called the Argol, guardians of the universe that upheld the balance of good and evil, light and darkness, virtue and vice, etc. Argol is not exactly his surname more like a title. His biological name is Cain Dainsulf Argol - Cain as his given name, Dainsulf as his clan name, and Argol for his title. As per the rules of the Argol, Cain was assigned to a four-person team - team mates including Esper, Umbra, and Reila. During one of their missions, they came across a strange anomaly known only as the Sin Incarnate. It was believed in legend should anyone come in contact with it, their darkest sin will possess them. Rather than leaving it alone, Cain's curiosity got the better of him and he accidentally unleashed the Sin Incarnate. By doing so, he unleashed it on the entire universe, its first world to infect being his home world. The entire Argol race became infected by their own sin and eventually destroyed each other. Esper, Umbra, and Reila were caught in the crossfire while Cain was fatally wounded by a member of his own tribe. Death did not take Cain right away. The wound on his heart inflicted on him became more of a brand, a symbol that read "sin". As he came to, he was greeted back to the world of the living by Aeon (CastleVania Judgment). Aeon's role in Beyond Infinity was different from that of Judgment; he was not only the Guardian of Time, but more of its Existence. He revived Cain from his timely demise to correct his mistake of disposing of the Sin Incarnate, for in a year's time its influence would infect the entire universe and eventually destroy it. A warning is given to Cain, should he fail to subdue the anomaly within the year he would have no choice but to erase this universe and create a new one. To aid him in his quest, he restores a relic of the Dainsulf Clan, a forgotten space shuttle that could travel the far reaches of the universe, as well as new gear to combat the sin. He was presented with a two-bladed weapon - a Swallow - and a special monocle that could detect sin. However, to avoid suspicion of who he was, Aeon gave his gears another power - metamorphosis into familiar creatures. The swallow blades turned into a Espeon and an Umbreon - christened Esper and Umbra after his fallen teammates - and the monocle a Butterfree - christened Reila. Surprisingly, Cain could establish a telepathic link between these creatures. Cain's adventure led him to many familiar Nintendo worlds - the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, the Kingdom of Altea (Fire Emblem), Eagleland (Earthbound), Nowhere Islands (Mother 3) - and new ones - Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto), Karakura Town (Bleach), Britannia (Code Geass) - and the list goes on. In each of his travels, he had to eradicate a strong source of sin energy radiating from each world. He failed to grasp the big picture as he landed in the Mushroom Kingdom. A group of villains had banded together to capture a "fair maiden" to use in a demonic ritual to further increase the power of the Sin Incarnate, led by Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) and the seven Koopalings. Cain had to recruit many familiar and new Nintendo characters to combat the villains. By the end of his journey, Cain finally confronted Dimentio at Final Destination, who had taken full control over entities like Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Tabuu to do his dirty work. Though the maidens were saved from his clutches, it was too late. The Sin Incarnate chose the Seven Koopalings as its host, granted each of them a certain sin - Roy (Wrath), Morton (Gluttony), Larry (Greed), Iggy (Envy), Wendy (Lust), Lemmy (Sloth), and Ludwig (Pride). Cain managed to slay Dimentio in time to assist his comrades against an amalgamation created from the Koopalings. Together, they destroyed the creature and hopefully the Sin Incarnate with it. Upon defeating the Sin Incarnate, Aeon appears and tells Cain he failed to meet his deadline and had no choice but to erase this universe to start anew. Cain - in a fit of rage - attacks the Guardian of Existence in a fierce one-on-one duel. Regardless, he was no match for him and was dealt another fatal wound to his heart - similar to the one he had received before. Aeon proceeds to erase the universe, all the while begging for forgiveness. Two endings can take place in Beyond Infinity, depending on how many characters were recruited. The sequence plays out the same but with different outcomes: Should Cain fail to recruit all the characters in the game, the events will repeat themselves with the Sin Incarnate eventually being the cause of the death of Existence again. However, if Cain recruits all the characters, Aeon manages to have enough strength from their prayers and wishes to restart the universe without the Sin Incarnate and giving them the choice to retain their memories of their experience together. Despite the fact the Argol race is restored Cain refuses to be with his clan, knowing full well they aren't the clansman he had bonded with for so many years. He leaves on another journey, all the while Aeon watches on from the distance. He closes his pocket watch, smirks, and says as the game fades to black, "Right on time. This moment was preordained." Role in Rakenzarn Tales see Cain's page on the Rakenzarn Tales wiki: ''here Trivia * Despite his appearance, he was more based off Wes from ''Pokémon Colosseum when one confused him for Vergil from Devil May Cry. ** Cain having an Espeon and Umbreon partner is another nod to the character. ** Cain was to be mistaken for a Pokémon Trainer by multiple people including Chancellor Toadsworth, Red, Riley, and the residents of Sinnoh. * Cain has a Butterfree as it was Gemini Drake's favorite Pokémon from the Red & Blue generation, and still is to this day. * The idea of giving Cain a swallow for a weapon is a nod to Serge from Chrono Cross. * In Cain's original sprite, he has pink eyes. Zevahn shares this trait with him, though it was completely coincidental. * Though Cain was plotted to return to life following Aeon's reset, he is still classified as dead as his previous self was not reincarnated like everyone else was. He still retains the Dainsulf and his Pokémon companions. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in Beyond Infinity Category:Guest Characters Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:RPG Maker VX Ace Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction Category:Cross-Over Category:Deceased Characters